


Nagareboshi He

by phoenixjustice



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime), Sailor Moon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-21
Updated: 2013-01-21
Packaged: 2017-11-26 09:16:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/649004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixjustice/pseuds/phoenixjustice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>set post-Sailor StarS anime.</p><p>When the name of a beloved person leaves your lips, it feels like an admission of love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nagareboshi He

~*~ Nagareboshi He ~*~

What do you do when the love you think has always been there, is not there? And never truly has been? When the life you thought you lead was nothing but a lie? Falsities. When you wake up, alone, gasping, and realize that the life you thought you had was not exactly the one you _truly_ had. That the past was not the way you believed.

What if you left your house right then, ran as fast as you could, in search of something, though in the back of your mind you knew it was no longer there? That it had left. Left you. Left before you could reciprocate those feelings. What did you do then? Did you shout at the world in your grief?

"Seiya!"

When the name of a beloved person leaves your lips, it feels like an admission of love. All your life, you had waited for a person who loved you unconditionally, and you had thought you found it. But in reality, that black hair and those brown eyes were just a substitute for that long, silky black hair, those dark blue eyes that pierced right through your heart. It made your heart beat, quickly, quickly. You felt confused because you were already in love. Or thought you were. You didn't know the truth then.

"Seiya! Seiya, please! If you can hear me...!"

If only you had known back then that it was truly Seiya in the past, and in the now, that you were in love with. That your memories had been not as clear as you had believed, for even now you hadn't gotten all of your memories back of that time one thousand years ago. It had never been Mamoru; you had gotten confused with the closeness of a familiar face, black hair. The shadowy figure of you and your beloved had been remarkably close to you and Mamoru, for he and Seiya had a similar clothing back then, though differently colored. You weren't able to see that stream of hair that you had loved to put your fingers through.

Your love had been forbidden, not you and Mamoru. An alliance with the Earth would have been a welcome one, and it had been arranged so you and he would marry, to strengthen the bonds between the Moon and the Earth. But you didn't love him. And neither did he love you. He loved his dark beauty from Pluto, his princess. And you loved your shooting star, Seiya of Kakyuu.

"I love you! I love you. Oh god." You place your head in your hands, kneeling on the ground outside, unable to take it any longer. Your tears pitter-patter to the ground, but you scarcely notice them. "I love you so much."

"Do you truly mean that Odango?"

Your head shoots up in shock and a sudden happiness, and you get pulled up off the ground, eyes looking into the blue ones you loved so much, and had feared you would never see again.

"I heard you calling, Odango. I heard it. Your words. I've waited to hear them for so long. So long."

"Seiya, Seiya," you cry out in joy. You get embraced by his arms and your tears fall again, this time in the greatest happiness. Your lips connect with one another's and it felt right. Everything had fallen into place and life finally felt like it was supposed to be.

"I love you too, my Odango. More than anything else in this universe. And I will never let you go."

~*~

 


End file.
